nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinta: Helping Out at the Hospital 1/1/16
Jinta: Helping out at the Hospital 1/1/16 'Participants:' Yuki Jinta 'Title: Helping Out at The Hospital' StevieSkies: ❄ Just like the day before, Jinta had spent it so far training on his shurikenjutsu and working on many simple skills. The boy worked alone almost always. Jinta was not the same child he was when he graduated from the Academy. The once shy shell of his former self has cracked open, leaving a more cold and serious genin. He still holds on to many features that define him, but no longer is he an innocent shy boy. He's experienced killing first had, and has taken part in defending his village. Jinta has changed from a single powder to a harsh blizzard ready to further his shinobi career. Though he is still teamless, the lone wolf of a genin is still preparing for an upcoming Chunin Exams, less than a month away. He was glad to hear it was less than a month away and that he wouldn't really need others to help him through. All he needed was his own cold as ice will. The Yuki was feeling rather, bored with his simple routine. It had been awhile since he had seen his friends or even went out on a mission. Could he even become 'rusty'? It was a poor thought the genin didn't even like to phatom, but hey, everyone has their doubts. So today was the day Jinta would do another mission. Not feeling like doing anything too laborious, Jinta left his tools at home while he made his way to the mission board. He wore some new clothes. His same old blue pants and open toed ninja boots complimented his new gray hooded shirt and lighter gray overcoat, as it was feeling a bit colder in the village. Once at the board, Jinta would teast a strand of his sleek black hair backwards as his golden eyes glanced over the missions waiting to me accepted. Easily enough, he viewed one that would be of no challenge at all. It was titled 'Help Out At The Hospital'. He'd pluck it off the board and begin to walk towards the hospital, interested in what he might have to help out with exactly once he arrives. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta casually walked into the Hospital and took it in. He can't actually remember the last time he had to come here for anything. The hospital was quite large, housing man patients and rooms. The floors were a reflective black while the walks were a holy white with black framing. Not too many patients were in the seating area, only a party of three by the looks of it. Jinta glanced at the while he walked towards the front desk. "Hello miss.." He said while sliding the mission paper to her. She glanced down at him while checking out the paper. She smiled and stood up from her chair and told him that she believed he would be needed in the back room. "Sure thing." He said with a pleasent tone following her lead. He'd go into the back and see all the supplies in boxes. Holding her clipboard titled to her chest, the receptionist informed Jinta that his job was to carry the five rather large boxes to five rooms that need restocking. It seemed more tedious then he thought it would be, but he had to get it done. She would leave him to his work, and Jinta would have to get started. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Well it was best to begin this troublesome task. Jinta lifted the first box. It was large, but not as heavy as he thought it would be. The top was marked with room B-13, which he assumed ment the room number. He would lug it out the room and head towards the marked room. It was a bit of a hike, but at least he was getting it done easily. He used his behind to bounce room B-13 open and walked in. The room had a sleeping elderly women in it, but that was about it. It looked bland. Jinta would place the box quietly on the counter and begin to open it up. The box was filled with bandage wraps of a pale color. He'd pick one up and examine it slightly, before taking it over to the medical closet and start stacking. He'd make sure they would be stacked evenly and ensured that nothing would fall out. He'd do the same with the rest of the boxes. They all held bandages, except for the last one, which held needles. He'd place the box on the counter and start to grab the needles to stuff the into their holder. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Well it was best to begin this troublesome task. Jinta lifted the first box. It was large, but not as heavy as he thought it would be. The top was marked with room B-13, which he assumed ment the room number. He would lug it out the room and head towards the marked room. It was a bit of a hike, but at least he was getting it done easily. He used his behind to bounce room B-13 open and walked in. The room had a sleeping elderly women in it, but that was about it. It looked bland. Jinta would place the box quietly on the counter and begin to open it up. The box was filled with bandage wraps of a pale color. He'd pick one up and examine it slightly, before taking it over to the medical closet and start stacking. He'd make sure they would be stacked evenly and ensured that nothing would fall out. He'd do the same with the rest of the boxes. They all held bandages, except for the last one, which held needles. He'd place the box on the counter and start to grab the needles to stuff the into their holder. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ It was hard to fit all the needles into the holder for them. Jinta was quickly running out of room to place them in. The holder was filled to the brim and Jinta still had half a box of needles left. The boy only had one thought of disposing them. So, he lifted up the box, opened the closet door and placed them up as high as he could. This wasn't his best idea though. They were too close to the edge, so instantly gravity brought all the needles down on his. Some mist, others poked him, and one grazed the side of his hand pretty good. He'd regain focus and look down at the cut. It wasn't deep, but it was a solid three inches long. His blood was even starting to peak out. Unsure of what to do, he just left the room holding his hand and found the nearest nurse. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Once he found one, she was slightly shocked and took him to a room right away. The first thing she did was sit him down on the table. While she did this, a certain poster caught his eye. The poster had all the points of accupunture and pressure points. It was the most beautiful poster the boy had ever seen. He was amazed with the idea of all those small vunerable spots in the body. With how open they were, he could use his senbon to attack them! It gave him a new thought on how to train for exams. Before he even realized it, the nurse was done cleaning and wrapping his small cut so he could be on his way. "May I have the poster as pay?" He pleaded to the Nurse. She smiled and shrugged saying she didn't see why not. Jinta smiled and quicked took it from the wall and walked out of the room. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ The Yuki would head back to the room he was putting the needles away in and clean up the mess he made before heading back to the desk. He would get his mission approved by the receptionist and thank her before heading back to hand in the mission with the board people. He was very excited to try out some senbon skills, but it didn't show much. His face was always in this resting cool composer. Rarely did he show too much feeling or be over dramatic. Sure he smiled, frowned, and pouted all the same, but it was rare for him to overexpose himself. Jinta dropped off the mission with the people and headed home. First thing he did? Hang up the poster and start to memorize. ❄ Results: Jinta helped out, got cut and patched up, got poster to learn about pressure points.